The Seducing Sky
by InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge
Summary: When Amami died she wasn't particularly bothered about it. When given the chance to be replace Sawada Tsunayoshi in the KHR world she takes it. From early on Amami decided that she wasn't going to be one of those fretful ocs who always worried about changing the storyline. No, she was going to go with the flow and steadily amass a harem of KHR Bishies while she was at it.
1. Prologue

Ohayo and welcome to the seducing sky~ hope you like it. The plot basically slapped me in the face and refused to leave until I wrote this. And as something new, I shall give you my favourite quote of the day.

"Its Howdedoodie time. Bitch" – Kankuro to Konohamaru in Naruto Abridged

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Naruto Abridged!**

Prologue

I blinked as I peered into the all-consuming darkness around me. Well shit, I've obviously just died. But unfortunately, this isn't heaven, hell, purgatory, soul society... So, where the hell was I? What was I supposed to do? Is this someplace for people to mourn their death or something? Because to be honest, I'm not really bothered about dying. It was going to happen eventually. After mulling it over for a while I decided to occupy myself by going over my how I died.

_Flashback:_

_I grimaced as I walked down the dingy, rat-infested alleyway towards my home. You see, I was an orphan and as such, I used to be ridiculously poor. Like all stereo - typical kids from the ghetto, I joined the local gang. It was just a way to get some cash (usually illegally). It wasn't easy, for females in gang life; rape was an obvious concern. It wasn't just the threat of rape though. All gangs were vicious and cruel when dealing with the enemy. I've been in many situations where torture and murder has occurred; both on the side of the victim as well as the persecutor. After some time, everything that I had seen, along with what I had done, made me slightly sadistic. I also learned many things, most predominately was learning how to trick and seduce my enemies. It was my way of surviving; out here it's every man for himself. If you want someone to watch your back then you have to prove that you're useful to have around. To have allies you have to be good at whatever you do and after many a near death situations, I became the best. To be blunt, I was a seductress in nature and I fine-tuned that skill for turning precarious situations into my favour. I was also an incredible actress, I had to be; when spying on an enemy gang or lying to the police, there was no room for mistake._

_Growing up in the ghetto had forced me to mature quickly, plus it had stopped me from getting attached to any materialistic possession because my home would most likely be broken into at least once a fortnight, despite this I had a deep love for anime. In particular, I loved animes like Kuroshitsuji and Deadman Wonderland. The dark tones in them just make it all seem so much more realistic. I mean, no offence to Naruto because the Shippuden was amazing but when he was younger, he was stupid. In reality the loudest ninja dies, end of story._

_Anyway getting back on track, I froze when I sensed another presence in the damp alley, multiple presences actually. I prepared myself for the oncoming battle as the enemies took a few steps towards me. I slipped eight throwing knives out of my sleeves, I didn't wait for any words to be said, I just jumped forward and began a deadly dance with my five opponents._

_After a while I had killed off two and had raised my arm to slash at the third, __**'Bang!'**__ My chest felt numb. An annoying smirk formed on the fool in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at the smug bastard and slashed downwards with my arm, the surprised look on his face resulted in my lips turning up into a happy grin, filled with bloodlust as I fell forward with a quiet thud and died._

I sighed as I once again looked around in the black abyss. I'll repeat that I wasn't sad about my death. The fact that I had killed the dumb fuck meant I had gone down with a smile on my face.

Seemingly coming from nowhere, a bright light started flying towards me. I stared at it, patiently waiting for it to reach me. Turns out it was a transparent screen giving off a white glow. The screen seemed to blur slightly, but it cleared up and words formed.

-_You have been chosen to be reborn, please fill in the answer to all questions. Then you shall be rebirthed as the main character of the world you have chosen_.-

I shrugged and pressed begin, the words blurred again before clearing once more.

_-Please type in your preferred world._-

I hesitated for a moment, Naruto's out because I can't stand the beginning, One Piece would be good but I prefer having my feet on the ground thank you very is hilarious but I want something more serious. I debated a few others like Eyeshield 21, Kuroshitsuji and Soul Eater but in the end, I typed in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It was perfect, lots of action and violence, I was slightly obsessive about it and thus, knew the whole storyline.

-_Would you like to have your memories of before your rebirth?-_

I quickly pressed yes, if I'm going to KHR I want to know the damn plot.

_-Is there anything specific about yourself you would like to change?_-

This time lots of bars blurred into life; you were supposed to drag the bar of a specific skill up and down to confirm how much said skill came naturally to you. For example, if I filled the bar for swimming then I would take to water like a fish, if I dragged it down then I would probably be as bad as Tsuna. I was kind of surprised though. This basically meant you had the opportunity to give yourself multiple advantages. So with haste I moved up the bar for cognitive abilities, fitness and a couple others. I didn't move too many bars because then it would be like cheating and really rather boring if I was absolutely amazing at everything I did. I also didn't completely fill any bar but cognitive abilities, just to challenge myself a bit. I flicked the done button, the bars faded away and the words eventually cleared up enough to read

-_Congratulations, you shall now be reborn. – _

Then, I blacked out.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my backside. When the pain flared again I started to furiously wriggle in an attempt to get away from whatever it was that caused it. "Don't worry Mrs Sawada, your baby isn't a stillborn but later we shall have to check her vocal cords for any problems as it is rather unusual for a baby not to wail when tested." There was a sigh of relief and the sound of rustling as I was placed into what I assumed to be a warm pair of arms. Slowly I opened my eyes, consequently coming face to face with a giant Nana '_well I am a baby right now so that's probably why she's the size of the BFG.'_

She had a look of utter love and adoration in her eyes and the tired but happy smile on her face prompted me to give her a smile of my own. Granted I was a new-born and therefore it probably came out crooked but Nana didn't seem to mind as her smile just got wider. She began cooing at me, about how much she loved me and how adorable I was. She was interrupted when a grinning Iemitsu came into view.

"Nana" he breathed.

"She's amazing, incredible, beautiful. I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

Nana laughed lightly as tears of happiness collected around her eyes.

"Well?" She asked.

"What should we name her?"

"Hmm Tsunayoshi is too boyish and Tsunami just doesn't suit her."

Nana nodded in agreement, for a while everything was silent as they thought of new names. "I've got it!" Nana snapped her fingers.

"How about Amami, Ami for short!" Nana grinned, pleased with herself while Iemitsu seemed to pale slightly but nevertheless nodded. I on the other hand was horribly amused.

'_Amami… the beautiful sky eh?'_


	2. An Odd Choice In Pet And A Pretty Temper

Sup! Ready for the second instalment of The Seducing Sky?

Reborn: Baka-author you do realise they can't answer you?

Me: *huffs* Well that doesn't mean I can't talk to myself! 

Favourite quote of the day –

"Thanks for the flames. Now get your ass ready for a hot fisting!" – Natsu to Bora in Fairy Tail Abridged

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

Chapter One- An Odd Choice In Pets And A Pretty Temper

Time skip- Amami is four Years Old  
><span>

I smiled as I heard Nana's voice announce that dinner was ready. I put down the large book I was reading and began to head down the stairs; it was entitled _Advanced Mechanics: The ins and outs of all machines._

If you're wondering why I was reading such a thing, it's because when I first came to the KHR world I decided that I was going to do whatever I wanted, messing up the plot be damned. Unfortunately, being a baby and all (now upgraded to toddler,) I couldn't do much, resulting in me becoming so insufferably bored that I began to read anything I could get my chubby little hands on. Surprisingly, with my brain's new capabilities, I soaked up everything like a sponge. I can now assemble and disassemble a computer and car engine (in theory as I haven't been able to get either yet,) I can fluently speak both English and Japanese and am planning to learn Italian soon; I also have a complete understanding of the anatomy of the human body. This may all seem a bit much, considering I'm four years old but I _did_ fill up the bar for cognitive abilities, so it's not too far a stretch to believe it.

Entering the dining room, I gave a small smile to Nana as she bustled around, setting the table. I sat down as she put my plate in front of me, I reached for my cutlery but froze when I saw the overwhelmingly bright smile on Nana's face; yes, it was sweet but there was a worrying bit of mischievousness in it that made me narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"What's up Mum? Why're you so happy?" Curiosity laced my tone.

"Oh Ami-chan! Don't you remember? Today is your first day at nursery! I can't wait to see what friends you make!"

I groaned and hit my head on the table, as I was mentally older than my body the idea of hanging around with a bunch of snotty brats _did not _appeal to me in any which way.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I was you Mama." Nana frowned.

"But Ami-chan! I can't help but want you to have lots of friends, as a baby you never really interacted with the others during any playdates. I at least want to see you with one friend! It won't be too bad!"

I sighed,

"I'll try okay Mama?" Nana squealed in delight.

"That's the right attitude! Now hurry up and eat before we're late!"

I sighed once more before digging into my full English breakfast; I finished it quickly, hoping to read another chapter in my book before I was forced to leave. I had no such luck as Nana re-entered the dining room just as I finished.

* * *

><p>I looked around at all the other children. The ones my age were bawling along with their parents about not wanting to separate, while the slightly older ones were somewhat sniffy but obviously having gone through the procedure already, they just grinned at their parents before taking off in a sprint towards the school or their nearest friend. I turned back towards Nana; I could tell that she was trying (unsuccessfully) to not cry her eyes out. I gave her a reassuring smile and hug before I took off in a steady trot towards the school.<p>

I grimaced as I glanced around the classroom. Children were either talking their little mouths off or still wailing from the oh-so-sad absence of their parents. Inspecting the room a little deeper I noticed that the very back table was devoid of any troublesome tots. I quickly hurried towards it and sat in the chair furthest from the teacher. I laid my head on the table and fell asleep, content to nap the day away.

My eyes snapped open when the teacher announced lunchtime, I waited for the horde of children to push and shove their way out before leaving myself.

I stretched as I walked towards a big tree towards the further end of the playground. I stopped when I noticed a boy sat there.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Amami and you are?"

He eyed me for a few moments, as if debating whether or not he should answer. Eventually he grunted out a response.

"Hibari Kyoya."

I sat down next to him, thrilled with this new development. He tensed slightly, obviously disliking the idea of some random child sitting next to him.

"Ne would you like some of my lunch? I can see that you don't have any." I held out my homemade bento towards him, he slowly took a piece, not bothering to reply to my question. Smiling at him one more time, I promptly fell asleep by his side. What! I like naps okay?!

Hibari's Pov

It has been going on for about a week now. Every lunchtime that strange herbivore would approach me with no fear whatsoever, offer me her lunch then fall asleep beside me. Looking over at her sleeping face I took note of her looks. She had long, lightly wavy, waist-length crimson-red hair with black tips. Even though they were closed I knew her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She also had a cute, button nose with pouty, full lips the colour of blood.

She confused me to no end. Did she not know how dangerous I was? No, that couldn't be it; I've seen other children try to warn her about me but she just ignores them. I continued to stare at the sleeping female. Maybe she comes over because even though she knows I could hurt her but doesn't care? I smirked at my epiphany; if that was so then she most definitely wasn't a normal herbivore. 

_Brriiiiiiiing_

The playground bell rang, signalling for all the children to come back inside. I poked the non-herbivore. When she finally woke up she let out an adorable yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes like a kitten. She looks like a little animal, a baby kitty or fox. Taking that into consideration, I decided that from now on she was to be my pet.

"Pet. Wake up, it's time to go back." I turned around and walked off before she could reply.

* * *

><p><span>~Le Time Skip~Amami's Pov<span>

It's been about two years since I became Kyoya's 'pet'. It came as a surprise at first but in the end I decided I didn't really care; anything would be better than how Kyoya treated Tsuna in the original canon version.

I am now six years old and currently on a plane to Italy with my dearest 'Papa.' How you ask? Well that's easy! Having met Timoteo a couple years before, when Iemitsu came round for a couple days all that was needed was a few tears from both me and Nana accompanied with pitiful begs about wanting to see my Oji-chan again, and Voila! He succumbed to my tearful face. Luckily for me Nana isn't coming onto this trip, it would've been much harder for me to sneak around with Nana constantly at my side.

When I finally arrived to the Vongola mansion my jaw dropped open. It's frickin huge! I mean I know Vongola are rich but damn not that rich! It's so big that I can't even see the end of either side.

"Now Amami my amazing, beautiful daughter, during your stay you are to remain in your room at all times unless I come to get you okay?" I pouted at him.

"But Papa that's boring!"

"I know but do it for Papa kay?~"

I hmphed

"Fine Iemitsu."

"Eeeeh, what happened to Papa?!" He cried a waterfall of tears anime style. I just turned around and ignored his cries of 'call me Papa again please!' it didn't matter what he said to me anyway, there's no way I'm going to pass on an opportunity to explore the Vongola mansion.

It was three days before I managed to find a chance to escape. The first two days had been filled with introductions to Timoteo, Timoteo's guardians and a censored tour of the building. Now though, Iemitsu said he had to work and wouldn't be back for some time. I'm supposed to be a good little girl and stay in my room watching Cbbc.

Pffft, yeah, cause that's gonna happen.

Opening the door, I took a glance around. The coast is clear, good. Abruptly I took off in a run, determined to get away before anyone noticed me sneaking out of my room. After about ten minutes I halted. I was completely and utterly lost. Grinning stupidly at my situation, I began walking in a random direction, intent on exploring.

Approximately twenty minutes later I was stopped by the rough voice of a rather young teen/child.

"Oi scum, what the hell are you doing here?" My eyes widened, I recognised that voice! Whipping round to face him with a bright smile on my face, I replied,

"Uwah, you're Xanxus right? I've heard about you! Apparently you're really strong!"

He growled at me; however his cheeks were slightly pink in embarrassment of my enthusiastic compliment.

"Of course I'm strong! But trash I asked you a question."

"Well I'm here because my Papa Iemitsu brought me to Italy and I snuck outta my room, consequently getting lost!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Anyway that doesn't matter right now! How about me and you go play for the rest of the day? Ooh or you could train me!"

"Absolutely not scum! Get lost." My eyes began to water at his response. Looking at him in the eye, my lower lip trembled, I began to cry.

"*hic* B-But wh-*hic* y not? I-I just *hic* wanted to be friends!"

Xanxus's Pov

My eyes widened at the tiny girl in front of me. Usually when people cried around me it was because I just scared them that much. But for this child that isn't the case, she's sad because I rejected her offer to play, train and become friends. She wasn't afraid, just upset.

This confused me greatly, why would she want to become my friend so badly? It was a well-known fact that I wasn't a nice person, my temper was famous. Even people who didn't know me at all could take just one glance at my constantly dark expression and promptly conclude that making me angry would probably mean their end.

Taking all of that into consideration, why did some random midget trash want to be my friend?

I looked down towards the still crying girl, unsure in my approach. I placed my hand on her head and spoke

"Tch. Stop crying midget trash. I'll be your damned friend" At my words her tears instantly stopped as she looked up, practically radiating sparkles.

"Really! Yay, now you can train me!"

"Oi! I never said I'd train you." Abruptly, her sparkling stopped and a depressed, blue aura hung around her. Sweatdropping slightly, I sighed. "Fine, I'll help you get stronger little scum." Ah, once again those goddamned sparkles.

Amami's Pov

For the rest of my time in Italy, I spent it all with Xanxus. Oddly enough, I didn't see any other members of the Varia; when I asked Xanxus if he had any friends he simply replied that he'd told them all to fuck off so he could get some peace for a while; I giggled at that.

Over the two weeks me and Xanxus bonded quite a bit. My official nickname is 'Midget trash.' How affectionate right? This resulted in me dubbing him as 'XanXan.' Cue adorable spluttering and embarrassment expressed as anger by Xanxus. He also trained me a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a LOT. He said (and I quote) 'I refuse to be associated with a weakling.'

Hmph, bastard.

In the end, all the training was extremely beneficial for me, my knowledge of the human anatomy also helped because it meant I knew all the pressure points of the body. At least now I wouldn't be completely defenceless against some douche who wanted to possibly hurt/maim/kill me. You may think I'm paranoid but nobody knows what might happen in the future. Plus, I'm going to be a Mafia boss someday, assassins coming for me while I'm young and weak are always a possibility. Although that makes me wonder how they were dealt with in the original canon. Considering Tsuna was still alive by the time he met Reborn, no assassin ever showed up, however, I'm not Tsuna; the fact that I came to Italy before I was 'supposed' to know about the Mafia and befriended XanXan shows I might've fucked up the plot exponentially… Oh well! I doubt assassins will come anyway. But you never know when some random might try to kidnap me off the street so these fighting skills will be useful; at the very least in the far future when Reborn shows up.

My Italian had also improved dramatically since I came here to Italy, at first I spoke with Xanxus in Japanese but now we always speak Italian.

When Iemitsu finally realised I had ignored his orders to stay in my room everyday and had instead been hanging around Xanxus, he practically threw a fit; crying his eyeballs out about how much of a 'bad influence the mean boy was on his precious little girl.' In all honesty, it was quite amusing, until he latched onto my leg wailing about 'saving me from the meanie.' At that point Xanxus got pissed off and punched the back of his head, yelling at him to shut the hell up. I had snickered at his pain. I know, I'm evil.

Mwahahaha.

Moving on, today is my last day here in Italy. I'm currently standing in front of the training room me and XanXan have been using. Opening the door, I peeked inside.

"XanXan?" I called out. He turned around, with him were two boys, both a young age but the one with short silver hair looked more around XanXan's age whereas the blond with the blinding-bangs looked more my age. With a start I registered that they were Squalo and Belphagor. I pouted when I realised that I didn't have any time to chat with them; I came to say goodbye to my XanXan only.

"What, midget trash?" He walked over to me as the other two just stayed where they were but they did stare at me weirdly. Fully stepping into the room, I responded

"I'm leaving now so give me a hug XanXan." I ordered impatiently. He sighed in fond exasperation. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm gonna miss you midget trash." His whispered into my ear, a hint of sadness within his voice.

"Aww XanXan don't be sad! We're definitely going to meet again! And when we do I want to see the same old grumpy XanXan with his rage alight in that magnificent way!" He pulled back slightly to look me directly in the eyes.

"You like it when I'm angry?" He sounded surprised, along with another emotion I couldn't quite catch.

"Mmm, pretty much! XanXan looks so cool when he's fired up. I think when you release all your pent-up anger, for a moment, in a dark and haunting way, you look _beautiful._" I smiled at Xanxus's stunned face. I savoured the moment, also peering over to see the shocked looks from Bel and Squalo.

"Goodbye XanXan, can't wait to see you again!"

"B-Bye Amami." With those final words I turned around and sprinted out of the room. It was my time to leave Italy.

* * *

><p>After a little while Xanxus turned away from the door of which Amami had left through and immediately glared at his subordinates. Squalo and Belphagor were gaping at him.<p>

"VOIIII! Who was that little girl! She called you XanXan!" Squalo yelled, his surprise at seeing the kid and her actions finally wearing off.

"Ushishishi. The Prince demands to know who the child was." Bel's creepy laughter kicked in like usual.

"Tch. Nobody you trashes have to worry about." Xanxus's reply only served to make them more curious about the cute little girl who had the balls to call the leader of an infamous assassination group 'XanXan.'

* * *

><p>Yosh! I'm done! First of all let me apologise for taking so damn long to update a second chapter, time just flies by too damn fast! Secondly I ask this because it's a serious dilemma, Should Dino be apart of the harem? I seriously cannot decide.<p>

Reborn: Baka-Author just decide already

Me: I friggin can't okay! It's hard! **T^T**

Reborn: How useless

Me: *sniffs* Screw you! You're just a stupid baby!

Reborn: *Turns Leon into a gun* **Run**

Me: HIIEEEEEEEEEEE *Flees for life*

Reborn: Please comment and review.** Now come back here Author-chan~**

Extra quotes because of my tardiness in updating-

"We don't just embrace Insanity here. We feel it up, French kiss it and then buy it a drink."

"You young Vongola. Just got Muku-rolled" (possessed) Lancia to Tsuna in Khr Abridged


End file.
